Bionicle: An Alternative
by day'n'nite
Summary: What if Miserix ruled instead of Teridax? Seen through the eyes of Takanuva.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: idontownbionicle**

**Mata Nui: What was that?**

**Me: I don't own Bionicle...**

**Mata Nui: Good.**

**

* * *

**_It was supposed to be a night of celebration and cheer.  
It turned out to be a night of __vengeance and fear.  
The Toa Nuva and I came back from Karda Nui, having awakened Mata Nui. But suddenly, Teridax's face appeared in the stars. Announcing that he has fulfilled his master plan.  
Most of us were able to hide from his rahkshi. Although, we eventually decided to take action.  
With Miserix, we ambushed the main control room of Mata Nui and extracted Teridax's soul.  
We defeated him easily._

_Then it all took a turn for the worst._

_

* * *

_"Hey Miserix, you coming?" yelled Lewa.

"After a few minutes," was his reply. "So Teridax, you're "master plan" failed. Now What?"

Teridax just sat there, in anger.

"If you help me with something, I'll let you live."

The fallen makuta reluctantly agreed.

After all the Toa left, Miserix started to make an attempt to take over the giant robot's body.

"What are you doing?" asked Teridax.

"Simple, I have a plan. I'm going to use these machines to control the robot remotely," Miserix stated, with a grin.

Suddenly, the robot started working again. Assuming it was Mata Nui, the matoran rejoiced.

"Then what do you want from me?" asked Teridax with a hint of fear.

"To bodyguard this room. You know, so that nobody tries to interfere."

After this day, It all seemed normal. Nobody knew Teridax was still alive, they all just assumed that Miserix killed him.

But eventually, it became a disaster. Revived makuta were attacking from everywhere.

* * *

_Eventually, I, Takanuva, followed Miserix around and noticed that he was often alone and noticed a holographic screen. He appeared to be giving orders through it. I told the others of this._

_Miserix learning of this ordered the makuta to attack all toa._

_Antroz, Vamprah, all of them, were invading._

_Remebering Teridax, I went to the room where we fought, and there he was._

_And now I've told you everything._

_Right now, we're hiding from about fifty makuta on our tails._

_**"Mata Nui, where are you?"**_

_**

* * *

W**_**ell, what'd you think. An alternate world where Miserix rules. Next chapter, I include glatorian and Mata Nui. I'll include all my OC's from previous stories in the squal to this. **

**_Review Please_**

**l l**  
**l l**  
**l l**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**Takanuva's POV**

_I think that I skipped a few details last time. After I saw Teridax, he jumped at me. I successfully dodged and escaped to Ta-Metru to speak with Vakama._

"_What?" asked the turaga, with a surprised face._

"_Yeah, I saw Teridax in the control room, Miserix didn't kill him like we thought."_

"_Why would Teridax still be in the control room?" wondered Jaller._

"_I don't know, but it might have to do with the apprise of revived makuta."_

"_That's a good point. But it's late, we should go investigate tomorrow," stated Tahu._

_We split up and went to rest at our separate homes._

**That Night**

_Screams were heard by several matoran. I went outside to check it out. Unsurprisingly, it was a makuta, although, I've never seen this one before. _

"_Who are you?" I yelled out._

"_I'll tell you if you defeat me."_

_He had a bulky appearance and only one weapon, a large gun. I assumed he would be slow, I was wrong. He was fast, had heavy melee and distanced attack power, and a powerful defense. I was no match. The battle only lasted about three minutes. He started walking away._

"_Where are you going? We're not done yet," I barely spoke out._

"_Yes we are. I'm going to my leader."_

"_Teridax?"_

"_No"_

"_Then who?"_

"_I'll tell you next time."_

_Suddenly, Jaller and Tahu appeared._

"_You guys are late."_

"_Sorry about that," said Tahu._

"_Oh, man. We have to get you out of here," Jaller said._

"_Listen, I'm fine. But, this guy is too strong, neither of you can beat him."_

"_Alright, then let's try getting you to Ga-Metru. This guy already wiped out some of the medics we have here in Ta-Metru," said Tahu._

"_Fine."_

_And with that, we left._

**A/N  
Sorry about taking so long to update. It's just that only one guy reviewed. So thanks unknown guy. No seriously, that guy isn't a user so he doesn't have a user name. So anyway, review please, not reviewing discourages me to update. _PEACE OUT and HAVE A SWEET SUMMER!_**


End file.
